Sonic Ball ZX Chapter 1
by Derek XYZ
Summary: Sonic and Goku lives a peaceful life... Until the so-called 'saiyans' arrive. Now it's up to our heroes to save Earth once again. But do they have what it takes?


Episode 1: The Death of the Heroes

It was a quiet evening with our heroes. Sonic was running around the ocean trying to conquer his fear of water while Goku and Krillin were training in case Piccolo and Knuckles tried to take over the world again. Amy Rose knocks on Master Roshi's door with a cake. "Sonic!", Amy yelled. Sonic said, "Hey, Amy. What's up?" "I just wanted to see you and Goku again for saving the world. Now gimme a hug, Sonic!" Krillin said, "Tails, we're back from training! Did you finish the ice cream maker?" "Almost. It just needs a few more minutes" Tails yelled. Goku sensed a huge power level approaching them. "Sonic, can you feel that power level? It's like… something I've never felt before." Sonic also sensed the power level and said, "Yeah, Goku. I can sense it, too." (Crash) Everyone rushes outside only to find Bulma and Amy screaming. They see a weird person outside standing there with spiky hair. It was a saiyan named Raditz. "Kakarott! Where have you been this entire time? You were supposed to kill these pathetic humans! What have you been doing all these years?!" Goku asks, "Who… who are you?" Raditz got pissed and grabbed his own face. "(Sigh) Ok. Allow me to explain. I'm Raditz… I'm your brother!" Everyone was surprised by Raditz' words. Goku was shocked by the surprise. "It can't be… you're my brother?" Raditz said, "Yeah, that's what I said. Are you retarded?" Goku said, "Gohan, stand behind Daddy." Raditz notices Gohan's tail and asks, "Does your son have a tail?" "Yeah, so?" "I see", Raditz said in a sneaky voice. "Heads up!" (Thud) Goku falls on the ground hard. (Groan) "Tell you what", said Raditz. "You kill 1000 humans and bring them to me, then I'll let you live and just to make sure you don't skimp out on the demand…" (Swipe) "Daddy! Help me!", Gohan yelled in a feared voice. "Gohan! Leave my son alone, you monster!" "Tata!" (Raditz laughs) (Whoosh) Krillin pisses his pants in fear. "Now what, Goku?" Sonic asked. "How about you let us take on that monster?" said a mysterious voice. Knuckles and Piccolo appeared from the sky and landed on Kame's Island. Piccolo smiled a little and said, "Sup?" Goku and Sonic posed as if they were ready to fight. Krillin ran up to Piccolo, but Knuckles punched him to the ground. (Thud) "What are you two doing here? Haven't you both had enough?" Sonic said. Knuckles said, "Relax. We're not here to fight… yet." Piccolo said, "We're here to ask for help out with the fight, but don't think this is gonna change things between us four." Sonic said, "Well I'm gonna go find Raditz. See ya!" (Zoom) "Oh, no you don't! Get back here, Sonic!" (Whoosh) Goku asked Bulma for the dragon radar. "Ok, Piccolo. Let's see can you keep up with my flying Nimbus." Piccolo chuckled a little. "You may have a little flying cloud, but my flight technique is a bit more advanced." Amy hugged Goku and asked, "Make sure Sonic makes it back, ok?" Goku smiled and laughed, "I Promise. Let's go!" (Whoosh) (Whoosh) Goku and the rest finally arrive to Raditz' location. "What took you so long?" Sonic said. Raditz looked back and saw Piccolo and Goku take off their weighted training clothes. "Huh. So you finally decided to show up, Kakarott. And you also brung your pet rat." Sonic got pissed and yelled, "What did you call me?! First off, I'm a hedgehog!" Knuckles yelled, "Can we fight already?!" Sonic and Knuckles performed a spin dash to confuse Raditz. "Piccolo, let's charge at him… from behind!" Goku said. Raditz heard their conversation and teleported behind, kicking them in the face. Sonic releases a Kamehameha from underneath Raditz. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAAAAAA!" (Boom) (Crackle) (Crackle) "Congratulations, hedgehog. You've managed to scratch my armor, and for that, you'll have to pay with your life." Knuckles said, "Lemme take this battle. HAAAA! Knuckle Drill!" (Zoom) (Whir) (Whang) (Gags) Raditz punches Knuckles in the stomach, causing him to temporary black out. (Thud) Sonic yells, "Nooooo! (Growl) You're gonna pay! Take this, you filthy saiyan!" (Zoom) Raditz tries to grab Sonic, but Goku punches Raditz in the face and jumps in the air to release a Kamehameha wave. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAAAA!" (Whoosh) Piccolo said, "Goku, look out!" Piccolo jumps in front of the blast that Raditz unleashed behind Goku. But Goku didn't notice the blast. Piccolo screamed in agony as his arm was disenigrated. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Sonic said, "Piccolo, are you ok?" "Yeah, just a mere wound. No problem. In fact, it just gave me an advantage. Sonic, Goku! Distract him while I charge up my new attack!" So as Goku and Sonic charges at Raditz, Raditz easily beats Sonic and Goku in a massive second. Sonic jumps up unnoticed and grabs Raditz' tail. "Haha! Gotcha, bitch!" Goku said, "Alright, throw him, Sonic!" Knuckles rises back up from his unconsciousness. Knuckles punches Raditz in the face repeatedly and Goku grabs Raditz' tail also. "Hahahaha! Now I got you by the tail." Raditz struggled and begged, "Please, Kakarott! Let me go! I know I done a lot of bad things but… you can't do this to your only brother. If you let me go, I promise to leave this planet in peace." Goku looks at Raditz weirdly and asks, "You promise?" "Yes. I promise." Knuckles rushes to Raditz to punch him in the face. "Goku, no! It's a trick!" As Goku set Raditz free, he kicks Goku and slams him to the ground. Raditz laughs evilly and yelled, "I can't believe you fell for that! It's the oldest trick in the book. Now… This is what happens when you disobey your elders!" (Stomp) (Stomp) (Stomp) (Goku screams) (Boom) Gohan somehow broke free from the space pod. "Stop beating up my daddy, you big bully!" Gohan screamed. "Yaaaaaahhhhhh!" (Zoom) (Wham) Gohan head-butts Raditz in the stomach causing his armor to shatter. (Grunt) Goku smiled a little. Sonic said, "Whoa, Gohan! What the hell was that?" Gohan said, "Sorry, Mr. Sonic, I didn't mean to get angry like that." Piccolo said, "I'm ready! Knuckles, join in on this attack! I need your help in order to defeat this saiyan!" Knuckles puts one knuckle in front of the other. (Whir) Goku grabs Raditz along with Sonic. Sonic said, "Knuckles, Piccolo! Fire the blast now!" Raditz yells, "You fool! If they fire the blast, it'll kill you too!" Goku chuckles and says, "Well, then. It's just gonna have to be that way." Raditz tries to struggle free, but Sonic shoves his foot up Raditz' ass. Piccolo whispers to Knuckles, "Psst. Now our chance to get our chance!" Piccolo and Knuckles put their blast together and said, "Alright, Sonic and Goku! Here goes! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" (Whoosh) (Swank) The blast kills Sonic, Goku and Raditz. (Thud) (Thud) (Thud) Krillin, Tails, Amy, Bulma and Master Roshi arrives at the battlefield only to see Sonic and Goku dying. Amy rushes to Sonic and cries on him. "Oh, Sonic! Why did you have to die? We were gonna get married!" Sonic looks at Tails as he was walking up to him. "Amy… I promise one day… we're gonna get married and have a baby of our own. And Tails… take care of yourself. You're the strongest sidekick I ever had. But now that I seen you mature over the years, you're no longer a sidekick, you're one of the SZ-Fighters now. I'm proud of you, little bro. I… I love you both. Until then… take care." (Pat) Krillin holds Goku hand and tells him, "Goku! Don't die on us! If you die, who's gonna protect us all? What will Chi-Chi say?" Goku struggles to say something. "Krillin, over the years, we been friends ever since we were kids. You defeated ruthless enemies that I couldn't. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have defeated King Piccolo or Piccolo back in the World Tournament. Please… take care… of… Gohan for me… and tell Chi-Chi… I'm sorry." (Pat) Piccolo yells, "Shut up! There's something going on with the saiyan's scouter!" Knuckles asks, "How do you know what a scouter is?" Piccolo explains, "A bunch of so-called saiyans used to attack my home planet, Namek." "Oh." (Scouter: "Vegeta, is Raditz dead?" "Vegeta: Yes, Nappa. He's dead. Shadow, did you find the so-called dragon balls yet?" Shadow: No, Vegeta. Let's go to Earth and find them, then we can wish for eternal youth.") Knuckles grabs Gohan and whispers to Piccolo. Piccolo announces, "Listen up! We're taking Gohan to train with us. As much as I hate Goku, this kid has far greater power than we expected. He's gonna help us defeat the other 3 saiyans. One year from now, they'll be here." Knuckles looks at Krillin and says, "Interfere and I swear, I'll kill you faster than Sonic's speed." (Whoosh) (Whoosh) As Piccolo and Knuckles flew away with Gohan, the others separated across the world to find the dragon balls. Will they have enough time to prepare for the 3 ruthless saiyans? Or is the Earth doomed as it seems so far? Find out in the next episode.


End file.
